wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Pizza Parties
Battle of Pizza Parties is the Hundred Seventy-Eighth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in September 16, 2017. Synopsis The metropolis of Neotopia, a city where humans and robotic lifeforms coexist peacefully, comes under attack by forces calling themselves the Dark Axis. In order to protect Neotopia, Murakumo and the Powerpuff Girls Z repel the forces of the Dark Axis. Plot The Episode begins with each Chapter. Chapter 1= The Dark Axis begins their invasion of Neotopia with a small force headed by Zapper Zaku. While the Zakorello Gate dumps them far from the city proper, they get to work turning the nearby plant life to stone with the Bagu-Bagu. A local boy, Shute, notices the appearance of these bad dudes and goes to check it out. Unsurprisingly this isn't a good idea, but he does end up meeting the Powerpuff Girls Z and Super Murakumo. Murakumo has and the girls have gotten the upper hand with the help of Captain Gundam, Zero and Bakunetsumaru until the Eggman Empire showed up placing the dimensional teleporter; which generate numerous Genesis Portals in the center of Neotopia. Murakumo taunts in response that Toshiya Gekko should press the button before the Powerpuff Girls can grab it. Just then Stella the Louise arrives with the GFAS-E∞ Kaiser Gundam who begins to attack Murakumo. The dimensional teleporter malfunctioned, sending everyone all to the world of Gundam Seed Destiny. At the world of Gundam Seed Destiny, the Destroy Gundam continues its invasion to Berlin, destroying the city as it goes. The Giant Portal came out of nowhere which the Powerpuff Girls Z, Gundam Force and Murakumo and the Magna Musai emerged from along with the Komusai containing Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf and Destroyer Dom alongside Toshiya Gekko's Egg Parade and Egg Fleet. However, added to the overwhelming firepower of Destroy, Sting and Neo join forces. Murakumo sees Stella the Louise in GFAS-E∞ Kaiser Gundam, added to the repelling firepower the Egg Fleet join forces. Shinn the Asuka came out of the portal as well in his PF-78-2 Perfect Banshee Gundam. Cagalli sortie, along with Orb’s veteran Murasame squad, to help Kira. Then the Minerva arrives to assist the local ZAFT. While Murakumo and the girls were a bit busy with the Dark Axis Forces, Stella the Louise's GFAS-E∞ Kaiser Gundam and Shinn the Asuka's PF-78-2 Perfect Banshee Gundam joins the fray even when being attacked by the Destroy. Shinn Asuka attacks fiercely against Destroy, Stella the Louise's tearful and painful memories of Stella Loussier and Shinn the Asuka was shocked to see Shinn Asuka's identical face , but Neo knocks Shinn Asuka aside and tells him that Stella is the pilot of Destroy. Shinn is stunned and hesitate to attack. Murakumo's Yamata no Orochi form puts a battering squeeze on Neo’s Windam. The Windam crashes into the ground and Neo is ejected from the cockpit. Murrue gasp at what she sees on the monitor. Meanwhile, Stella is shocked to see Neo has fallen and she becomes out of control. Stella the Louise was sad and in pain which Shinn the Asuka tries to get too close to her. Shinn keeps Perfect Banshee from Stella Loussier and desperately calls out to her. “I’ll protect you!” Stella finally comes to and briefly pauses. She is comforted with his words, until she sees Kaiser Gundam through the crack in the cockpit and panics again. Destroy charges the chest cannon to fire at the approaching Impulse Gundam. Just then Freedom stabs the cannon and Destroy finally falls. Shinn rushes to the dying Stella and lift her in his arms. Stella tells him she loves him with a smile on her face and takes her last breath. |-|Chapter 2= Shinn places Stella’s body quietly in a lake. He continues to cry over not being able to keep his promise to protect her. He finally looks up with a dark determination in his eyes. At the Death Star, Stella’s condition is deteriorating due to her being an Extended human and cannot be treated in the normal way. Shinn can do nothing but grind his teeth and watch. Toshiya calls everyone to the bridge. Toshiya reports that dimensional teleporter that malfunctioned might have transported his fleet, the heroes and the neotopia citizens into a different dimension. Hearing this, Shinn becomes very upset. The Death Star receives the message that ZAFT's flagship, Minerva was arriving to confirm what faction were they from and how they build such a massive weapon. Their claim is certainly correct, and therefore utterly irritates Athrun Zala. Meanwhile on Archangel, the recovered Neo regains consciousness. From the body data left on the ship, it is confirmed that he is in fact Mu La Flaga who has been reported missing during the previous war. Neo, however, seems to have lost his memories as Mu. Even without the memories, he appears exactly the same as before. Murrue begins to cry with mixed feelings. Elsewhere, Durandal suddenly begins a speech broadcasted all over the world. Video footage of Destroy Gundam in Berlin and the disaster is shown on every monitors around the world, and then photos and names of the members of the military industrial complex, LOGOS, are displayed. Durandal then declares war against LOGOS. All around the world, people take up arms and chant Durandal’s name, and Shinn is infatuated by him. The world was rocked by the sudden arbitrary speech broadcast by Durandal. With this, Durandal fully grasped the reins of the Supreme Council of the PLANTs. Meanwhile, Murrue and the others launch the Archangel toward Orb, agreeing to Cagalli and Kira’s concern about their home country. Shinn the Asuka has a chance to let the Powrpuff Girls Z defeat the Freedom Gundam so soon, but Athrun cannot comply with this sudden order. He argues with Talia, but she has already filed an complaint to the headquarters and had been rejected. The Archangel is a menace with an unknown purpose and therefore the ship and its party must be sunk ― that was the official decision of the PLANTs. The ZAFT forces continue their onslaught on the Archangel. Talia decides arbitrarily and offers them to surrender, but Murrue cannot accept because she vowed to protect Cagalli. Murakumo, Shinn and the Powerpuff Girls Z overwhelming Kira’s Freedom Gundam. He makes creative use of Impulse Gundam’s characteristics and concentrates on fighting, as opposed to Kira who has to protect the Archangel and can never attack the enemy’s cockpit. Kira is gradually driven into a corner. As the Archangel submerges in the water, Murakumo went in the water and transformed into the Yamata no Orochi form. At the same time, Shinn’s Banshee's Excalibur sword slams through the Freedom Gundam. The Freedom Gundam then explodes and Perfect Banshee Gundam emerges out of the smoke. Unknown to the Powerpuff Girls Z, Kira survives the ordeal. Perfect Banshee Gundam carries Murakumo and Shinn the Asuka tells him that Lord Djibril is the next target under Toshiya's orders and already knows how to set up a plan. After arriving at Heaven's base, Shinn the Asuka sends an ultimatum to the base itself and asks is Lord Djibril is there, and to disarm and deploy five massive monstrous mobile suits to fight while Murakumo distracts the guards and the weapon controllers with Why should I Worry song and the Powerpuff Girls Z go for stealth mode to get to Lord Djibril. In response, Heaven's Base sends newly prepared 10 Destroy Gundams and Sting and the clone of Stella Loussier (which Toshiya have created) pilots one of them to fight Shinn the Asuka. |-|Chapter 3= The initial assessment was that the Earth Alliance would stand at advantage, but now the tables have completely turned over, the ZAFT arrived in the nick of time to help the Powerpuff Girls Z. Shinn’s Destiny Gundam, Rey’s Legend Gundam, Shinn the Asuka's Perfect Banshee Gundam, Murakumo's Yamata no Orochi Forme and Lunamaria’s Impulse Gundam have destroyed the looming Destroy Gundams one after another. There were two remaining Destroys, first Destroy was piloted by Sting explodes, and the second Destroy was piloted by clone of Stella Loussier is going all out against Shinn the Asuka who considers the clone of Stella Loussier as her dark side of her. Shinn Asuka’s Destiny Gundam knocks Shinn the Asuka aside and desperately calls out to her. “I’ll protect you!” Stella's darkside finally comes to and pauses. She is comforted with his words, until the memories of the original Stella Loussier stunned her and panics again. Destroy charges the all cannons, the chest and the MA mode's Cannon on it's back. Shinn the Asuka's Perfect Banshee Gundam slashed the cannon and Destroy finally falls. Shinn rushes to the dying clone of Stella and lift her in his arms. Stella's clone tells him she loves him with a smile on her face, finally gained memories of Stella Louisser and takes her last breath. The white flag is finally raised in Heaven’s Base. Lord Djibril, however, had took notice of the plan from the Eggman Empire and was captured by the Powerpuff Girls Z. After capturing the base for the Eggman Empire, Djibril successfully escapes to the Moon aboard an orbital shuttle and the Powerpuff Girls Z and Murakumo along with Shinn the Asuka head back to the Death Star to go after him. After Shinn lays Stella's corpse to rest in a lake, he becomes intent on absolutely destroying the Perfect Banshee. At the Daedalus lunar base, Lord Djibril has activated the trump card to turn the table. He plans to destroy PLANT’s capital cluster Aprilius by using the huge reflection satellite cannon, Requiem. He will fire it from the back side of the Moon and use the colony clusters to deflect the beam to hit Aprilius. Yzak and the others notice the Alliance’s movement and fight well, and the beam barely misses the capital. But the blow was prevented by Murakumo who ate the beam and swallowed it whole and protected the PLANTs. The Egg Fleet hits Daedalus base with the Tannhauser, and Shinn and Powerpuff Girls Z along side the Dark Axis slay the Destroy Gundams one after another. Seizing the opportunity, Murakumo blasts into Requiem’s control center. In the meantime, Djibril realizes that the Powerpuff Girls and the Ame no Murakumo are against him and tries to fire the Requiem mid-charged. He intends to escape from the Moon while the heroes are dealing with the second hit. But thanks to Lunamaria, the firing is stopped in the nick of time, and the Daedalus headquarters is also destroyed by Shinn Asuka’s Destiny Gundam who has the advantage against the Perfect Banshee Gundam. Lord Djibril’s ship is blown by Rey, and LOGOS is finally destroyed. The citizens of the PLANTs, who have been watching a live feed, scream in joy, as Durandal, who has become the world’s most powerful leader, smiles quietly and Toshiya is pleased with the citizens of the PLANTs, who have been watching a live feed, scream in joy for the Eggman Empire. |-|Chapter 4= Learning of Djibril’s demise and the popularity of the Eggman Empire, the Archangel also prepare to launch into space. The Archangel has formally become part of the Orb’s forces and launches into space in order to win true peace, based on freedom and independence. Requiem’s relay stations have all been seized by ZAFT. Durandal puts on hold what to do with them and first gives the Minerva and the lunar fleet some time off for their hard work. Meanwhile, Meer was hiding in the lunar free city Copernicus. She learns that the Archangel is docked in the harbor and becomes nervous. If she acknowledges that Lacus exists, it means, for her, to deny her own existence. Meer’s new attendant Sarah, schemes to allure her to assassinate Lacus. Kira, Athrun, Lacus, and Meyrin are out shopping secretly into town when they receive a SOS message from Meer. While knowing that it’s a trap, they go to the designated location anyway. The two divas face each other for the first time. Meer is happy to see Athrun alive, but she is terrified of Lacus who tries to help her. “I am Lacus!” shouts Meer, and Lacus gently admonishes her saying that nobody is able to be other than yourself. Then, Sarah fires at Lacus. Athrun saves her just in time, then jumps out and kills several gunmen. Receiving an emergency message, Neo arrives with Akatsuki Gundam. As Lacus is about to climb into Akatsuki’s hand, the dying Sarah tries to fire again. A gunshot echoes and Meer falls to the ground. She took the bullet instead of Lacus. Meer tells Lacus she is sorry and dies. Athrun and the others carry Meer’s body to the Archangel while regretting they let her die in front of their eyes. Lacus looks through Meer’s purse and finds her diary kept in a disk. She writes that she was an avid fan of Lacus and an aspiring singer, and how her days were fulfilled after her plastic surgery. Her entries were written without mincing her words. She describes how nervous she was to impersonate Lacus, the longing and excitement of meeting Athrun for the first time, the sense of fulfillment and togetherness of a live performance… And the bliss of being supported by the mass and leading the people to peace… “The chairman said that it’s okay. That I…that I saved the world. Right? I’m the one who did it. So I’m I’m…” While reading Meer’s words, Lacus remembers her dying words. “My songs…life… Please don’t forget me…” Even if she was a fake, she “sang for peace,” just like Lacus, and that is the undeniable fact. Lacus cries in Kira’s arms and vows she will never forget Meer. In the meantime, Durandal announces a memorial statement for the PLANTs’ victims to the whole world. Then labels it “the last defense for the survival of the human race” as he declares the introduction of his Destiny Plan. Those words perplex Shinn. The Destiny Plan ― is to conduct thorough analysis of the DNA information of all people and place them to occupations consistent with their vocational aptitude, and by doing so, it creates a world where everyone lives happily. In other words, it is a completely controlled society where free will is not recognized. Durandal declared the execution of the plan in a determined attitude, but apart from Orb and the Kingdom of Scandinavia, who immediately rejects the plan, the world is having trouble reacting to this surprising proposition. While the crew of the Minerva are also confused, Rey begins to speak and insist that Shinn is the only person who could protect the world where war never occurs and everyone lives happily. Rey then has a panic attack and takes some pills, which worries Shinn, but Shinn renews his determination to fight for Durandal and the world. Meanwhile, Durandal learns that an Alliance fleet of the Arzachel base is about to rebel, so he blasts the base with Requiem, which he secretly had it repaired. The crew of the Archangel and the others shudder in horror by his ruthless action, and launch to rendezvous with the Eternal in order to stop Durandal’s madness. In the meantime, Durandal sends orders for Shinn and Rey to come to Messiah and join him. The Eggman Fleet was deployed by Toshiya to invade Messiah after watching the 2003 TMNT Series. The Archangel rendezvous with the Eternal and sortie to destroy the primary relay station, colony station one, which is the cornerstone of Requiem. The majority of ZAFT lunar fleet moves to intercept them, but Lacus announces that Requiem is a genocide weapon unnecessary to the human world and confidently declares that she will destroy it. Realizing the righteousness of her words and her assertive attitude on the matter, the ZAFT’s soldiers fall out of step. Meanwhile, Shinn and Rey head to the mobile space fortress Messiah on Destiny and Legend Gundam. Durandal meets them and accuses Lacus’s action as “an act to close the path to peace.” While Shinn feels uncomfortable by Rey’s agreeing words, he shakes off his doubts and renew his determination to fight against Lacus in order to break the chain of hatred. The Minerva promptly arrives to the battlefield and clash with the Archangel to settle their long standing feud. Meanwhile, Kira and Athrun, with the help of Yzak and Dearka, succeed in finally destroying station one. They are about to move to join the Orb main fleet attacking the Daedalus base, when suddenly Messiah appears over the horizon and attempts to fires Neo GENESIS, annihilating the main fleet with a single blow but was damaged by Death Star's super laser. Destiny and Legend Gundam approach from the front and the Minerva approach from the rear. Kira and the others must fight to find a way to stay alive in this worst situation as the Powerpuff Girls Z and Murakumo unleashed a deadly technique called "Mega Mecha Girl Z: Raul le Crusade" which summoned four new savior suits. Kira in the Strike Freedom is confronted by Rey in the Legend. Meanwhile, Athrun in the Infinite Justice battles Lunamaria in the Impulse and Shinn in the Destiny. Requiem is destroyed in a joint effort of the Infinite Justice and Mu in the Akatsuki. Seeing Shinn the Asuka and Murakumo fighting various ZAFT mobile suits and battleships and Lunamaria, an enraged Shinn attacks Shinn the Asuka, then goes into SEED mode. Shinn then called in the Sword Silhouette, charged in with the anti-ship sword and stab straight at the Perfect Banshee's head. After realizing the terrible mistakes being made by both Shinn the Asuka and herself, as she witnesses the heated battle between descendant and ancestor, Lunamaria interposes herself between the two, begging them to stop fighting, which has Shinn hallucinate visions of Mayu, Stella, the Freedom and the Perfect Banshee bewilderingly. Shinn charges madly at Shinn the Asuka, who pushed Lunamaria out of the way and damages the Perfect Banshee, which crashes onto the Moon's surface and Athrun goes into SEED mode as well, cripples the Destiny. The combined efforts of the Archangel and the Infinite Justice, damage the Minerva, causing it to crash onto the Moon. Durandal and Toshiya confront each other in the collapsing Messiah. Durandal is shot by Rey, and Captain Gladys orders Murakumo to leave as she, Rey and Durandal are killed when the Messiah falls to the Moon surface. The war then ends when Kira saves Murakumo's life from the rampaging Magna Musai's main cannon. |-|Chapter 5= After bidding farewell to the citizens of Orb, the Death Star carrying the citizens of PLANTs, heroes and villains and the Eggman Army returned back to their own dimension (since the dimensional teleporter was fixed). Unknown to the heroes and villains, the Three Ship Alliance is pursuing the Death Star to their dimension. Inside the Death Star, Shinn the Asuka is relieved that Toshiya had already helped Stella, and gives Murakumo the cold shoulder. The Death Star receives the message the Three Ship Alliance are boarding the Death Star. The Eggman Army were rejoicing over the Eggman Empire's great victory and the capture of Murakumo, the Powerpuff Girls Z and the eight biometals. Shinn the Asuka was deeply concerned of the victory as an exasperated Athrun passes by. Shinn the Asuka recaps himself about the encounter in Messiah and Heaven's base. Cagalli points a gun at him and demands to know what happened to Kira. When Shinn the Asuka realized that Kira has been killed by the Dark Axis, Shinn the Asuka tells her a lie saying that he saw the Strike Freedom went down with the fortress instantly killed him making himself a guilty murderer, but justifies it by saying that Kira had destroyed millions ZAFT starships and even the Minreva. Hearing this, Athrun grabs Shinn by the shirt and tells the latter that Kira was not even trying to shoot Shinn down. But rather protecting the Archangel although the two were being restrained by Lunamaria and one of the recruits, the argument still continues as Athrun asks Shinn if the young pilot is satisfied that he killed the Freedom's pilot. Shinn the Asuka was guilty to accept the Eggman Empire's offer in exchange of capturing Murakumo and the Powerpuff Girls Z and bringing it to the Emperor. |-|Chapter 6= After returning to Neotopia, Toshiya's Eggman Army was praised by the Emperor Eggman who gloats of the great victory and Aku has been resurrected and the Fortress Gundam's eight Biometal forms merged and has been finally revived. Shinn the Asuka tries to explain Toshiya what's going on in which he answered that the Eggman Empire is bringing Toshiya Dairenji back from the dead by combining portions of Murakumo's and Aku's essence through the Taizan Fukun Ritual. Harutora recalls his childhood promise while napping during summer school before he and Touji encounter Hokuto. Idling away the day, Hokuto lectures Harutora once again to become an onmyo mage. On his way home, Harutora unexpectedly meets Natsume but ends up offending her prompting Natsume to leave. The next day Touji enlightens Harutora on Natsume's comments before they meet up with Hokuto at the festival. Hokuto promises Harutora a kiss if he wins but teasingly plays it off but promises to take care of the ribbon. Suzuka arrives at the festival while Harutora fights with Hokuto about her ema. Before Harutora can chase her, Suzuka enters and, mistakingly thinking Harutora is Natsume, asks him to help her. The Magical Investigation Bureau drives up to take Suzuka into custody for use of forbidden magic but she utilizes an Asura to wash them away capturing Harutora in the process. When Hokuto arrives revealing Harutora's real identity, Suzuka leaves Hokuto with a message for Natsume and kisses him. Hokuto indirectly reveals she loves Harutora but avoids him for the next day. Touji discusses what Suzuka wanted with Harutora before he is called away to meet Natsume wherein Suzuka's shikigami steals Natsume's spiritual powers. While taking Natsume home, Harutora comes across Suzuka and leaves Natsume to an officer while he goes to Suzuka. Overpowered by Suzuka's juggernaut, the Magical Investigation Bureau agents are spiritually wiped out before Harutora is almost able to convince Suzuka to stop. A badly injured Magic Investigation Department agent binds Suzuka who, enraged, calls upon her juggernaut to kill him. Harutora saves the agent's life but as he is about to die, Hokuto sacrifices herself to save Harutora. Alone and grieving over the death of Hokuto, Harutora makes his way to Natsume and becomes her shikigami. |-|Final Chapter= Harutora and Natsume must stop Suzuka from using the forbidden Taizan Fukun Ritual that she is planning to use resurrect her older brother as well as preventing her from sacrificing herself but eventually, Toshiya Dairenji resurrected by the Eggman Empire making himself a combination of Ame no Murakumo and Aku albeit equipped with the essence of the Fortress Gundam, revealing a large body of the Aku-like eight headed dragon mounted on his back. Suzuka recalls their childhood of having fun, but is brought back to the present by her brother's transformation. Luckily, the Ooedo's chaki chaki girls was born because of Kennai's experiments succeeded of white aura that he will surely turn the little girls into super girls that lead them to rival Kare and Toshiya through battle since Aku transported them to Murakumo's time. The girls Powerpuff Girls Z and Ooedo's Chaki Chaki Girls are enraged at Aku, Him and Eggman because they're the reason why they missed lunch and the Ooedo's Chaki Chaki Girls had been trapped in the future. Aku changes into a giant moth to battle the Ooedo's Chaki Chaki Girls. Powerpuff Girls Z will lose the iceberg and succeed in being on the back of the curry. The curry which became small with its coldness is separated from the black light at the electricity shop. And the black light was sealed by white light and went into space. Everything ended, it was three people who returned to the former, but the transformation compact was not lost. Ooedo's Chaki Chaki Girls and Murakumo Gekko manages to force Aku to retreat and starts to battle the Toshiya Dairenji. Harutora attempts to destroy the spiritual form by attacking with his sword only to end up failing. After several attempts, Harutora decides to throw a crate or storage equipment of some sort into the spiritual pulse that he and Natsume brought along with them. Natsume creates a spell using a magic circle that no one can look up at or else their soul will be taken away. The battle is over and Harutora tries to comfort Suzuka and tells her to give her brother a proper burial. But as Ooedo's Chaki Chaki Girls and Murakumo Gekko manages to force Aku to retreat into the forest, Aku smells something familiar nearby: himself. Jack is confused by this until Aku approaches Ashi. Smelling part of himself inside her, Aku remembers the time when he personally paid a visit to the members of the Cult of Aku, providing them with some of his essence. He then deduces that the High Priestess drank his essence shortly after and gave birth to the Daughters of Aku, making Ashi his biological daughter. When Jack attacks him once again, Aku simply uses his essence inside Ashi to control her body like a puppet, forcing her to fight against Jack. Jack pleads with her to resist, but she is unable to do so. Unhappy with this, Aku tells Ashi she needs to "bring out her best" (i.e., himself) and corrupts her with an upgraded version of her old outfit. Initially outclassed by her new agility and reflexes, Jack manages to break Ashi's sword and cut her arm, briefly getting through to her. Ashi begs Jack to kill her and stop Aku, but he can't bring himself to do so and stands down. Before Ashi can finish Jack, Aku orders his daughter to stop, joyfully claiming the Samurai's sword as Jack admits defeat allowing Paul Cutter Gekko to imprison him within the Ryuseken no Tsurugi and then planted Aku's inside Ashi forever. The citizens of Neotopia rejoiced for Murakumo and friends efforts of saving their city and the defeat of Commander Sazabi. Characters 1995-2019= =Humans and etc.= *Ayame Muto *Paul Seika *Seika Gekko *Yuki Seika *Dan Renato *Ace Renato *Yoko Buxaplenty *Hotaru *Miwa Tomoe *Manta *Yoh *Ryunosuke *Anna *Tao Ren *Tao Jun *Lyserg *Jeanne *Usui Horohoro *Chocolove *Tamamura *Millie *Lilly *Shichika Yasuri *Bastia *Utrom Paul Gekko *Shiba Tatsuya *Shiba Miyuki *Murakumo Gekko *Paul Arcadia Gekko I *Paul Cutter Gekko *Shiba Tatsuya *Shiba Miyuki *Nobuya Gekko *Kanon *Kirihara *Naotsugu *Mari *Takeaki *Kei *Asakura Seimei *Momoshiki Palpatine *Emperor Eggman *Paul von Shredder *Darth Baron *Vinsmoke Goji *Toshiya Gekko *Stella the Louise *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Tifa Sune *Minamoto no Raikō *Paul Ichijou *Swat Troopers *Egg Pawns *Swarm Troopers *Heishin *Kaoru *Kenshin *Kenhi *Kanji Kamatari *Kushinada Kenobi *Yuki *Kaede Buxaplenty *Moriya Minakata *Minamoto no Raimei *Ralf *Clark *Lien *Soiree *Leona *Hinka *Terry *Blue Mary *Andy *Geese *Krauser *Tung Fu Rue *Jeff *Blue Mary *Kain *Yamazaki *Billy *Lily *Joe *Rock Howard *Hwa Jai *Richard Meyer *Kim *Raiden *Alba *Mai *Kyoichi *Cheng *Jubei *Laurence *Big Bear *Kyo *Yuki Kushinada *Athena *Duo *Xiao *Shen *Drake Utonium *Ken Kitazawa *Peach *Mr. Mayor *Momoko *Miyako *Karou *Kennai *Great Edo Chaki Chaki Girls **Momo **Okou **Omiya *Itachi Uchiha *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Naori Uchiha *Hotaru Uzumaki *Gato *Takeshi Gekko *Yuki Imai *Kyoji Gekko *Honey D. Okaina *Honey D. Paul *Misty Tredwell *Kyoji Kusanagi *Luise *Ash *Elisabeth *Aku *Samurai Jack *Ashi *Odie *Garfield *Jon *Mama Meany *Mama Meany's Employee *Vito *Eddie *Scaramouche *Scotsman *Flora *Sei Terumi *Mojo Jojo *Him *Gangreen Gang *Hiro *Captain Gundam *Shute *Chief Haro *Bell Wood *Zero *Bakunetsumaru *Sayla *Relejimana Miya du Lacroa *Juli *Kao Lyn *Gunbike *GunDiver *GunEagle *Commander Sazabi *Zapper Zaku *Grappler Gouf *Destroyer Dom *Zako Troopers *Athrun Zala *Shinn the Asuka *Kira Yamato *Suzuka *Toshiya Dairenji *Hokuto *Touji *Harutora *Natsume *Kogure =Ghost Guardians= *Amidamaru *Mosuke *Bason *Lee Pyron *Tokageroh *Morphine *Yamata no Orochi *Kororo *Shamash =Duel Monsters= *Rainbow Dragon (as the Spirit of the Rainbow) *Yamata Dragon *Cyber End Dragon *Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Divine Serpent Geh *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Winda, the Priestess Gusto *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon *Stardust Dragon (as Fusion form of Malefic Truth Dragon, Rainbow Dragon and Spirit of Fire) *Malefic Truth Dragon *Ancient Pixie Dragon *Shovel Crusher *The Legendary Exodia Incarnate *Dewdark of the Ice Barrier *General Gantala of the Ice Barrier *General Grunard of the Ice Barrier *General Raiho of the Ice Barrier *Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier *Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier *Strategist of the Ice Barrier *Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier *Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier *Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier *Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier *Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier *Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Warlock of the Ice Barrier *Dark Magician *Dark Magician Girl *Dark Valkyria *Magician's Valkyria *Gokibore *Berry Magician Girl *Apple Magician Girl *Kiwi Magician Girl *Lemon Magician Girl *Legendary Knight Critias *Legendary Knight Hermos *Legendary Knight Timaeus *Rose, Warrior of Revenge *Valkyrie Brunhilde *Valkyrie Zweite *Valkyrie Erste *Valkyrie Dritte *Maiden with the Eyes of Blue *Mystical Sand *Blue-Eyes White Dragon =Gods= *Haoru *Raimei Ōtsutsuki **Great Spirit *Spirit of Fire |-|Gundam Seed Destiny= *Andy *Arthur *Athrun Prime *Auel *Dearka *Gilbert *Hiene *Yuna *Kira Prime *Lacus *Meer *Reverend *Mayu *Murrue *Haw *Mu *Sting *Ray *Yzak *Gladys *Shinn Asuka *Stella Loussier *Stella's Dark Clone *Yolan *Meyrin *Luna *Djibril |-|2003 TMNT= *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo *Angel *Splinter *Foot Clan **Utrom Shredder **Shrednauts **Karai **Master Khan **Mutant Foot Soldiers ***Rahzar ***Tokka *Purple Dragons **Hun **Mohawk **Spike #1 **Spike #2 **Waxer *Baxter Stockman *April O'Niel *Case Jones *Leatherhead Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon